


队狼狗血设定之下克上

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [14]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之下克上

黑漆镶金的手杖一下下撴在地板上咚咚作响，听得出，手持黑杖的人心情恶劣到了极点。

他身后随行的人并没有因此上前，只是亦步亦趋的跟在身后，看着那件大红色的燕尾外套在大步流星的前进下翻起红浪。  
今天的晚宴没什么特别的，只是商会董事们相对日常的聚会，可自家大老爷却穿得如同要登台表演一般隆重。袖口是黑色立绒走亮色金线绣鸢尾花图案，宽边翻领上是同样的黑色绒料嵌上黄金打造的家族图徽，。黑色的收腰马甲裹着僵直了一晚上的腰身，繁琐的暗金泛浅棕色泽的麦穗纹饰让笔挺的布料更加死板厚重，白色内衬的领口上簇着一团锦花一样的同色领饰。

Scott勾起一丝不易察觉的浅笑，在属于主从关系的距离里默默欣赏着自家主人背后的风景。

两人进到书房， Logan一把扯下头上的礼帽甩向一边，完全不在意那顶昂贵的订做帽子会不会弄脏弄坏之类。猛的转回身，因为动作过猛，几缕原本被发胶妥帖的向后固定在头上的深色头发掉了下来。有些微弯垂在额前，更长的那些搭在高挺的眉骨上。这让原本无论里外都绷得死紧的男人有了凌乱的破绽，再也不是那个明明渴望释放却时时刻刻被套在精致枷锁里的贵族老爷。

瞪着Scott的眼神里充满了凶狠，像头几欲失控的野兽。跟在Logan身边这么些年，Scott发现每次Logan只要情绪激动，眼眶一圈首先涨起层淡淡的血色。像极了那些夫人小姐们擦在眼睛边上的胭脂，好让自己看上去或娇羞明艳或楚楚动人。但随着年纪的增长，已经很少再能从Logan的身上看到这样的神色。

“一晚上跟Lehnsherr家的聊得很开心嘛。”语气不善，不难听出那每一个单词都像被咬碎了才从嘴里吐出一样。

Scott并没有被这样的气氛所胁，依旧是用自己惯常的态度来应对。低着眉眼专注于手上将Logan的红色外套脱下的工作，嘴上不紧不慢的说：“没什么，Erik之前一直很欣赏我对金属矿产资源开采技术领域的一些见解，我们随便聊了聊。 ”将衣服挂在一旁的衣架上，走回来打算继续帮Logan处理身上其它冗余的衣饰。

“啪！”一声脆响，Logan挥开Scott伸过来的双手。

Scott稍微愣了一下，但是依旧维持原地站立的姿势。很快Scott便垂下眼帘不再看向Logan，像个听话的奴仆般恪守本分。

“还有呢？”声音里的温度已经坠至冰点，拄着手杖的那只手的关节攥得已经发白。

Scott盯了那只微微颤抖的手许久，两人谁也不开口，就这么无声的对峙着。终于，Scott抬起头，看着Logan说：“Erik打算聘用我，主管澳大利亚的矿业开发。”

“噹！”地一声无比沉闷的巨响。黑漆手杖险些被夯进地板。Logan抿紧嘴唇，胸膛剧烈起伏，太阳穴上鼓着老高的青筋。

Scott盯着隐忍不发的Logan，既不着急表忠心也不说自己前程远大。他缓缓弯身，单膝跪在Logan身前，将自己的背挺得笔直，像是女王面前即将授勋的骑士一样坚定。

轻轻抚过泛白的指节，嘴唇贴上卸去握紧不放的力道。那一根根舒展开的手指很长，却跟纤长细巧没什么关系。拜Logan常年不怎么绅士的业余爱好所赐，那上面布满了各种各样的伤口。从怀里掏出替他调的护手精油慢慢涂匀，保证每一处都被滋润浸透。

“我跟Erik说，至少要等找到合格的人接替我的工作，我才会到澳大利亚去。”Scott看着已经放松下来的人再一次全身僵硬，便没在继续。

“接替你？”Logan一声颇为讽刺的讪笑。“那也得像你一样负责我下半身。管家先生。”说罢，向着跪在前面的人挺了挺胯。根本不需要太大的幅度，两人原本就挨得极近。

特意为了晚宴而喷的香水味道十分柔和，和平时Logan 身上总带着的那股烟斗的呛辣不同。香是他选的，温柔的木质香调总能给人绅士可靠的感觉。效果也是格外拔群，那些未婚的已婚的小姐太太们个个像发了情的猫儿一样围在Logan的身边。末了，一心告诫自己要做到身为主事的本分却难熬过一整晚那满肚子的九曲十八弯。看着被围在人群中还挺自在的Logan，他没有像往常一样在他身边随时候命。明明很想过去一把扯下和Logan在舞池中贴身起舞的女人，但是又想到替Logan寻找一个适合的联姻对象正是目前他最应该做的。感觉整个宴会厅里都格外气闷的他正好碰到了一样觉得无聊的Erik，而关于离开Logan的念头也正是从那个时候冒出来再也压不回去。

此刻，Logan的反应正是他最期望看见的。激动愤怒，这都让Scott更加笃信自己能博赢这一局。尽管这十数年来Logan赋予Scott越来越多的权力和信任，然而两人却从没在床笫之外僭越主从该有的距离。在做爱的时候说尽了淫词浪语，可欲望消退之后连关心都显得是那么的缺少温度。

也不知是从何时开始，两人的相处模式就这样被固定下来。没有亲密索欢没有耳鬓厮磨，像是履行什么固定程序一样，在激情中演完自己的角色再回到还有的位置。甚至也有少年时候，一言不合就树林里用拳头招呼对方，没有什么主人仆从的顾忌。

即使心里已经有了几分把握，可眼前的人这会儿可什么都听不进去。看着红着眼眶死瞪着自己的Logan，Scott决定还是先把这炸了毛儿的家伙安抚下来。

双手刚想伸向腰带去解开，只听Logan冷冷的开口：“我有允许你用手了么？”

Scott有点儿庆幸今天这条裤子只是简单的搭扣，并不是什么带着夸张花样的腰带。咬开扣子后，有颇有质量的料子让裤子直接滑到了膝盖上面的位置。宽松米白色的亵裤里正睡着尚未苏醒的欲望，形状还不明显。

Scott凑上去，隔着软绵的布料将低垂的头部含进口中，用舌尖逗弄。

Logan在被吃进去的那一瞬间不由得仰起头深深吸了口气。被Scott用嘴服侍的经验不少，可是这几年下来，就像遵循着某个固定的程序早没了少年时那些堪称野蛮的激情。像这样被含进嘴里，嘴唇和舌头不断地挤压挑逗，感觉陌生又刺激。

薄薄的布料已经被打湿，黏答答的裹着已经开始变得有些饱涨的龟头。湿热的呼吸喷在马眼上，痒痒的让Scott迫切的想摆脱布料的纠缠直接感受Scott口中的热度。可他又舍不得离开这种诡异却莫名得舒爽的直想呻吟出声的全新感觉，他不断纂紧抓着手杖的拳头，以维持自己快要绷不住的威严。

感觉口中的肉块在自己舔弄下逐渐充血变硬，Scott一时起了更加想要戏弄的心思。上下牙齿一合轻轻嵌住翻起的肉沟中，舌尖紧紧顶在已经开始出水儿的小口上，隔着纵横交错的纤维不断挤压。

Logan的双腿已经软得快要站不住了，固执的不去扶正埋首他两腿之间的Scott，手杖成了他仅能支撑的着力点。Scott的舌头仿佛已经剥除了那些阻碍穿过那些丝线一下一下操起了自己的马眼，他能感受到彼此体液在撞击中不停交换还有那舌尖上细小柔软的蕾包，可被异物不断摩擦的麻痒又确确实实的向大脑传递着自己被Scott隔着内裤玩硬了的事实。

不知道被这样玩弄了多久，当Scott终于停下，Logan持杖的那只手不住地微微颤抖。彻底勃起的阴茎因不再被温暖包裹而不满的抬动了几下，内裤湿凉的让人难以忍受。

Scott叼住边缘的松紧，拉开并缓缓褪下。终于摆脱束缚的阴茎贴在Scott总是一本正经的脸上，柱身贴着面颊，龟头挤压着鼻侧。从Logan的角度看过去，那画面色情得让他想直接将满满的精液射上去。尤其当Scott闭着眼睛用鼻尖亲昵的来回磨蹭着正极度渴望被再次舔含的阴茎时，Logan再也无法控制自己的用汁水泛滥的前头顶上Scott的双唇。

一声满足的呻吟从Logan喉咙里泄出。  
Scott用嘴包裹着Logan的阴茎，来回吞吐间一次次更加深入。他没有特别的加快自己前后摆动头部的速度，只是收紧口腔的空间让自己的舌头更加贴紧滚烫的柱体去吸吮。两手趁着Logan无暇它顾的当下慢慢将Logan的裤子连同鞋袜一起，从他身上剥除，下半身光溜溜的暴露在空气里。

Scott拾起一旁的精油，倒了一些在自己的手心，让整个手掌都变得润滑后便探向Logan肉感十足且形状姣好的屁股。将手上所有的精油统统涂抹在臀缝及阖紧的入口上，这让Scott想起之前某次为Logan做前戏的时候舔弄那饥渴的穴口时他那动情直白的叫喊。

他两手抓住两瓣柔软弹手的臀肉用力分开，使那原本紧闭的入口因突然的漏出而不安的收缩了两下。当一根手指破开肌肉的阻力进入时，却没有遭到更多的排斥，反而发出了热情的邀请。

感觉那贪婪的小口依然紧绷干涩，Scott又向上倾倒了许多精油。有些被交替进入的手指带向了身体更深处熔化成一波波助燃的火油，有些则则顺着Scott的手和Logan的腿滴在地板上留下一片水泽。

在Scott口中进出的阴茎不断地吐出大量的淫液，和着Scott来不及咽下的口水顺着他那被撑开的嘴角流下来。划过那整日严肃从不放松的下巴，顺着颈线漂亮的脖子隐没在最标准管家打扮的白衬衫里。偶有那么一两滴落在地板上，跟Logan后面那泄洪一样的水渍比起来就没那么显眼了。

Logan一手抓着Scott的头发，将梳得一丝不苟的头发揉得凌乱不堪。他的前后都享受着来自Scott温柔周到的抚慰，呼吸浊重，喉咙里不时发出舒爽的声音。他感觉到了Scott这次与以往的不同，他说不好是什么，但他可以肯定的是他喜欢他们俩现在这样。积压了整晚，不，不只是今晚。这一晚发生的事只是一个导火索，真正让Logan觉得被扼住脖子呼吸困难的是长久以来两人停滞不前的关系。那些性事结束后独眠的夜晚被Logan视作Scott无声的拒绝，既然如此，他便更加不可能纡尊去开口质问。而拒绝驻足回头的自己，又有多久没见过Scott眼睛里炽烈如火的专注目光了，他甚至不愿意去回想计算。

Logan整个人都开始飘忽，除了大口喘气外他已经不清楚自己到底是想更用力的向前顶到Scott喉咙深处去操他的嘴，还是向后翘着屁股催促身后不停扩张的手指再多进来几根。快感席卷全身，爽得Logan蜷起了赤裸着地的脚趾。

门没关好，从门缝儿里泄入的廊灯光线显得不甚明亮的书房里更加暧昧。昏黄的灯光把两人的倒影拉得斜长，盖在了处于阴影中的Scott身上。若此时从门外看进来，不仔细一些，还真的看不大出上身穿得严丝合缝的大老爷下面被扒了个精光正被人前后夹击玩得两腿发软。赤潮爬满Logan的脸，在Scott揉捏自己屁股的时候咬紧了下唇。

Scott放开了Logan，唇边那一片晶亮看得Logan小腹抽紧，险些射出来。他一直维持着单膝跪地的姿势，腰板儿也没有丝毫的懈怠。眼中闪烁着一些呼之欲出的东西，那些让人狂喜却又不确定的东西。

Logan抬起在地上踩了半天有些冰凉的大脚，踩在Scott的裤裆上。那里隆起的高热煨烫着他的脚心，稍微使劲儿些压上去，那不甘被压制的力道反馈给脚掌，引起一阵钻心的麻痒，就像停下被手指抽插的后穴一样难捱。

在被溢出的体液打湿的裤裆上来回磨蹭了几下，Logan收回脚。“伺候主人，自己却偷偷的硬起来。你这样放肆没规矩的下人，在过去是要吃鞭子的。”尽管语气桀骜，但身体的微颤却让出口的话语变得毫无底气。不知是因为湿漉漉的腿间忽然失温，还是因为高高翘动着阴茎。Logan觉得嘴唇很干，他伸出舌尖轻舔着。

他和Scott以沉默对峙着。他渴望着一个吻。一个可以无所顾忌肆意汲取对方口中津液甚至交换灵魂的吻，所以他必须得到Scott眼中那个最明确的答案，立刻。

“作为一个失职的仆人，我愿意接受我此生唯一的主人对我的身体施与任何惩罚。”说罢，Scott将Logan的拐杖拉到眼前。他低下头，对着黑漆木杖印上一吻，虔诚而深情。这不禁让Logan有些嫉妒，因为他对一个死物都那么充满感情。“而作为一个爱欲焚身并同样渴望爱人平等对待的男人，我并不认为我有罪。如果真的有罪……”磁性沙哑的声音顿了顿，只见他伸出舌尖沿着手杖光洁的表面一路向上滑到了Logan握紧杖柄的手上。他卸去那手上的力量，将手杖扔向一边，拉过Logan的手按在自己的左胸膛上“你来判。”

Logan再也控制不住自己，在听到Scott说唯一的主人时他就想这么干了。他抓住Scott的马甲前襟，将他从地上扯起来。寻到了Scott的嘴唇，便急不可耐的贴上去。Scott同样紧紧抱住Logan，为得到这样的回馈而狂喜着。

两人在口舌间痴缠难分，一路半推半抱着向着边上的躺椅倒去。  
Logan抓着Scott的衣领，嘴上丝毫不留空的去吮吻渴求多时的唇舌。Scott被推搡着踉踉跄跄向后退，手里也没闲着，一直顺着Logan的力气将自己身上多余的衣服一件件剥去。两人离躺椅没几步的距离，可经过的地上却像经历过激烈的搏斗一样，四散着两人的衣物。

当Scott被Logan摁在躺椅上的时候，身上除了被吊到小腿的长腰袜，连内裤都没给剩下。Logan的马甲和衬衫的纽扣被扯开，但是由于Logan执意用两手去和Scott纠缠，完全不给Scott将这些多余的衣服脱掉的机会，只是皱巴巴的胡乱挂在他的身上。

Logan两腿分跨在Scott的身边，骑在他身上让两人高高扬起的阴茎紧密相贴。Logan扭摆着精壮的腰肢，让Scott硬热无比的阴茎划过自己的柱身，擦过垂重的蛋体，在自己的会阴和穴口间来回磨蹭。

Logan抱着Scott的头，抓着他那带着微微自然卷的浓密头发，白皙的手指在深色的发丝间隐隐若显。他将Scott按在自己的胸前，Scott便立刻会意的咬上了他胸口的一颗乳头。一点点因齿尖刮过细嫩肌肤的钝痛，很轻，甚至在大脑还来不及做出痛觉反应的瞬间便被随之而来的更大的酥麻所取代。Scott大声呻吟，毫无顾忌的表达着自己这一刻身心的愉悦。

Scott含住一边的乳头，不，他根本是张大嘴巴将Logan小半个奶子都含在嘴里吸吮。另一边也被他的大手捏住，柔韧的胸肌在挤压揉搓下变了形状。

Logan突然哑着嗓音惊呼一声，随即用双臂搂紧了怀中作怪的人，将脸埋进那发间哼哼唧唧的浪叫着。Scott的嘴角勾起一丝作怪得逞的坏笑，继续埋头在Logan胸前。用舌尖挑逗得口中的那颗肉粉色的奶头冲血挺立，那边指尖修剪得圆润平滑的指甲不停的来回拨挠着另一颗。他每动一下，Logan的身体都随之一阵轻微的颤抖。下身越吐越多的淫液沾湿两人的腿间，在彼此的碰撞中越发的黏腻。Logan胡乱的亲吻着Scott的头顶，以此来向对方传递自己的情动和索求。

顶在自己下身不断摩擦的阴茎几次浅浅的闯入穴口，却被动作过于激烈的两人带了出来。反复几次，惹得本就渴望能与爱人更深入结合的肉穴更大幅度的开合着，一次次地试图去缠上并吞至深处。可占满了两人体液的湿滑肉棒怎么可能轻易地遂了他的心愿，在尝试数次未果后，Logan最终还是沉不住气的伸出手，想要自己扶正乱动的东西坐下去。

Scott摁住了Logan的手，说：“别急，这样坐下去容易伤到。”说完，他引导着Scott跪趴在躺椅上。

宽大又舒适的躺椅上铺着厚厚的天鹅绒垫子，上面覆着前些年从猎户手里买回来的整张粽熊皮，柔软又暖和。Logan闻着毛皮上那混着阳光晒过后独有的干爽气味，身体被茸毛抚过时放松又微微酥痒的畅快都在提醒着他正以无比羞耻的姿势展现在Scott的眼前。顾不上什么羞耻颜面的事情，他现在只想要自己这个总在某些莫名其妙的方面格外偏执的管家爱人操进来，操到最深最痒最馋的深处。

他主动扳开自己的屁股，露出那张已呈泛红之色的穴口。侧头睇看着眼中明显对自己此番动作露出狂热神色的Scott，咬着自己的下唇轻声哼叫着。

Scott的手十分好看，匀称且力感十足。似乎没什么是这双手无法完成的，无论是杂食常务还是礼乐枪械，他都能信手拈来。尤其是那手指在琴键上起舞时，连Logan都要承认，那是他第一次想要赞美月光歌颂神恩，第一次感受心脏如同炸裂的激越情感。就像这一次，每一次在他身上播撒下的魔法，使他迷醉在快感中。

Scott的手指探得很深，数量也慢慢的增加。溢满水泽的通路毫无阻塞的迎接着快密集的进攻，在手掌与会阴的相互拍打间发出细小的“噗叽”声。Scott凑上去用嘴唇慰问着被撑开纹路变得有些平滑的入口，不停地挑动着Logan极近崩溃的敏感神经。

当Logan短暂的从身后传来的快感中清醒时，他发现自己正没羞没臊的撅着屁股被用手指操得直想射精，身上一直啷当着半脱不脱的衣服被推到了腰部以上的位置。而Scott呢，终于戏弄够了正挨操的小洞。他顺着尾椎一路舔上了Logan塌下去的腰窝儿，反复的舔吮轻咬着那一片细腻柔韧的皮肉。身体几处都这样色情的被抚触着，Logan的清明意识并没有维持很久便烟消云散，取而代之的是更加灼痛的欲焰。

Scott一把拽掉Logan的马甲，就着Logan双手向后的姿势将衬衫剥到小臂上挽了个松散的活结。他颇为满意的看着自己的杰作——Logan的两手被衣服绊住，向后伸来主动掰开自己圆翘的屁股。肉穴里含着自己的手指，时不时晃动自己的屁股和绞紧窄道。眼神迷离嘴唇微启，毫不掩饰的呻吟声充斥着整个房间。

Scott就势将Logan从床上拉起，抽出被Logan的肉穴沾湿的手指。体内突如其来的空虚使Logan不满的向后挺动屁股，让臀缝紧贴上Scott的阴茎蹭着。Scott一手揉按着Logan的小腹，另一只手摸上多时未被照顾的阴茎。直挺挺硬在那儿的阴茎对Scott的到来表现出格外的热情，顶端的小孔里更加欢快的往外吐了很多水儿。

“你他妈的还在磨蹭什么？！”被欲望折磨得不行的Logan终于再也无法忍耐的边开口咒骂边向后扭头寻找Scott的嘴唇索吻。

“看我的爱人需要我，渴求我。”Scott的呢喃传入Logan的耳朵，被打开的除了身体更有掩藏许久的心。

“他想要你，现在就要。”Logan的手只能勉强碰到Scott，他不能拉过他直接操进来。但是他可以再次分开自己的臀瓣，做出诱惑的姿态邀请Scott的进入。

Scott的进入并不粗暴蛮横，他试探的打开入口，一点点将自己送到Logan的身体中。痴媚纠缠的肉穴挤压着他早已濒临爆发的勃起，紧窒又热情的引领着Scott去往更深处的天堂。

粗壮巨大的阴茎碾过肉壁上每一处迫切需要慰藉的敏感处，被贯穿填满的充实让Logan感到快乐和满足。他向身后的爱人索求亲吻，当得到激烈的回应时，他把自己已飞入云端的感受诚实的呐喊出口。

他甚至无法满足于Scott小幅的进出，他想要两人抛弃一切束缚更加疯狂更加原始的亲密。Logan向后翘起屁股摆动腰肢，在Scott定向他的瞬间迎合上去。奇异的角度和深度，肠壁被不断用力的戳刺，灼热狂乱的快感传至身前昂扬的勃起。

透明的汁液从前端的小孔中不断滴落在深棕色的熊皮上，被打湿的柔软皮毛成了几缕，有些刚刚掉上去的依旧是晶莹的细小水珠模样。

“呃！嗯……”Logan的呻吟在几次深入的操动下变得有些细碎。他的声音被Scott含住吞进肚子，变为更加热切的索吻。他抓过Scott的一只手覆盖在自己一直被冷落的阴茎上，温热的大手烫得Logan浑身打着激灵。“fuc……”Scott只撸动了几下而已，Logan便在前后双重快感的包夹下提前缴了械。

Logan还在享受高潮给大脑带来的美妙空白时，Scott一把别下几乎全掉到手腕处的衬衣，撤出自己将Logan仰面压在躺椅中。他架起Logan两条健壮的长腿到自己的肩膀上，手依旧圈住Logan的阴茎不让它有软下去的机会。

Scott再一次闯入的瞬间，Logan双手紧紧抓着身下的熊皮。他的双脚交叉搭在Scott的身后，他想用力将Scott勾得更近些，却在剧烈的颠动下仅仅能维持自己不从Scott的肩膀上滑下去，好在Scott一直抱着他的两条腿并紧。他抬腰使力，最后全部都作用在身后越发收紧的蜜穴。两人在这完美的契合中袒露彼此最真实的内心，不加掩饰的饥渴与热烈。

Scott的头发早已在两人纠缠间变得凌乱，散下的发丝遮罩眉眼投下片片光影交错的斑驳，却盖不住那眼中过分耀目的星光。汗水布满年轻俊朗的脸庞，顺着美好的下颌尖儿一滴滴落下。

时间仿佛在那垂落的瞬间凝固，那水珠在半空中含着屋子里全部的光亮跌碎在Logan的小腹，碎成无数片落进眼睛里。Logan眯着眼，着了魔似得点起和了自己精水的汗液吃进嘴里。一点点精液的微涩混着汗水的咸，成了独特的滋味，正像此刻的紧密。

Logan吃吃地笑起来，他看着Scott，牙齿咬着食指的指肚。低浑的嗓音因呻吟而沙哑，缠住Scott心尖儿上的柔软反复撩动。故意更加剧烈收缩的后穴包裹着Scott，使他再无暇它顾。

很快，笑声便被顶撞得支离破碎毫不成样子，黏黏糊糊的更像是变了调子的邀请和催促。

Logan揽着Scott的脖子将他压向自己，完全不顾自己的腿筋发出的抗议。扭曲的姿势虽然增加了身体的负担，但是满足了彻底拥抱和贯穿的愿望。两人中间几乎全无缝隙的拥吻在一起，下身贴合，由上至下的倾斜抽插，节奏快而默契。

整个人被Scott圈在怀里紧紧压住操干，Logan甚至无法去碰触被夹在两人之间被挤压的阴茎。Scott像木夯一样每一下都撴实了操进来，强烈的快感让Logan的阴茎不断的吐着透明的爱液。Logan一直悬在高点摇摇欲坠，Scott的动作不断将他向上推。顶上云端还不够，直到空气稀薄的空间里，让他在翻涌的巨浪中挣扎喘息却心生欢喜。

当Scott死死抓住他的双手与他十指交握，在他的唇边低声呐喊时。他收紧自己的后穴，接纳了喷洒向他身体深处的全部精液。他仿佛被一个猛浪掀翻，晕眩中被推向至高点。

短时间连续射两次，虽然不怎么成问题但还是累得Logan瘫软在软毛里喘着粗气。Scott的额头贴着Logan的，两人依旧维持着那个方便但是十分消耗体力的姿势。Scott不断亲吻着Logan的眉眼口鼻，那腻歪劲儿就别提了。Logan也美滋滋的享受并时而回应着已知心意的爱人的亲热，直到他发现Scott那个没有从他身体里退出去的东西完全没有偃旗息鼓的架势…………

“你他妈的……”Logan有些傻眼的骂道。

“我想我有义务提醒您，我的主人。请注意您说话的礼仪，您应该保持您绅士的风度。”说着恭敬谦卑的劝诫，耍着以下犯上的流氓。

“呃……Scott……Scott……你慢点儿……慢点儿。”泛红的身体在深棕色的毛皮上再一次被撞起一波波肉浪。

“我记得您一直希望我做事迅速不拖泥带水的，老爷。”

Logan看着那一脸使坏的笑容，小腹抽抽着又吐了一波稀薄的液体。

“别……别再……干了！我射不……射不出来了……”声音抖得有些厉害……

不过有没有人听，大概只有那电压时而不稳的灯泡儿才知道了。

——————终于结束了——————

兴奋过头的Scott玩得还是过头了，最后到底还是挨了羞怒的Logan几手杖。虽然不重，但是也留下了几道红印子。

躺椅上根本已经不能待人了，那熊皮上又是精液又是尿液的……

Scott收拾了两人的狼藉，抱着Logan回了卧室。

俩人赤裸的躺在床上，Logan趴在Scott的背上舔着他背上因为自己而留下的红痕。

“不走了好吗？”闷闷的声音响起。

“给我一年时间，等我都稳定下来，我接你去澳洲。离开这里，然后我们一起生活。”

“………………”一阵沉默。

Scott正想翻过身同Logan仔细解释自己执意离开的原因，便被Logan一把摁住。热乎乎的身体贴上他的后背，让两人的心跳融在一起，慢慢合成同一步调。两人头挨在一块儿，相互支撑。

“半年，我只给你半年时间。半年以后，无论你成不成都得接下我在澳洲的事务。”

“好，我答应你。”

————这回真的没有了————

两个月之后，James Logan Howlett将全部资产投向澳洲开发市场。

所以，恋爱中的人嘛……总是最有行动力的。


End file.
